


My LIfe Would Suck Without You

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiva songfic based off the song by Kelly Clarkson. Contains tags to the episode "Cloak". Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, or "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> Enjoy. Oh, and before you favorite or subscribe, could you review first? I'd really appreciate it.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

The doorbell to Ziva David's apartment rang. Wondering who it would be at this late hour, she stood up to answer it (but not before grabbing her gun). When she did, the Israeli found herself staring at the handsome— _Did I really just think that?_ —face of her partner: Tony DiNozzo. She started to close the door on him, but the senior field agent put his hand up to stop the door's progress.

"Ziva, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Oh, I guess this means you take back what you said before, huh?" she snapped. "Now, get out before I put a hole in your head."

He stepped in anyway, shutting the door behind him.

"Look, Ziva, I said I wouldn't come back—"

"But here you are again," she finished for him, still glaring daggers.

 _Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Can't you let me speak?" Tony asked as he stepped closer to her, ignoring her death glare. Ziva could feel his body heat reaching out to her; against her will, she found herself wanting to melt into him. Steeling herself, she muttered, "Sure, go ahead."

"Ziva, I didn't mean what I said earlier, about wanting anyone but you."

"What, you're saying we belong together or something?" Ziva choked back her laughter and nearly choked for real as the senior field agent replied seriously, "I think we do."

"Well," Ziva said, attempting to make light of the situation, "honestly, my life would suck without you."

Tony looked her up and down, an almost playful light in his eyes; then he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him, and before the stunned Ziva could react, planted his lips on hers.

To Ziva's horror, she found herself wanting more, and felt immensely relieved when he pulled back.

 _Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you_

The next day was an important one for the two NCIS agents. They were about to go on a particular mission. It was a mission that required careful planning and careful timing. It was a mission full of risks.

They were infiltrating a top-secret research base.

So far, everything had gone according to plan . . . until the alarms sounded. Right now, Tony and Ziva were running for their lives, hearing pursuing footsteps several yards behind them.

McGee's voice rang in her earwig: "Ziva, Tony, there's an empty room to your left."

Ziva nodded in acknowledgment and ducked into the room, pulling Tony after her as she hissed, "In here."

Once the door was safely closed, she found herself pressed against Tony, gazing into his emerald eyes, and found her lips inches from his.

After a tense moment, the Mossad liaison officer and NCIS Special Agent slipped into the hallway and continued on their way. The only problem? After exploding into a room, they were captured by guards. Immediately Tony struggled to break free, but one of the guards knocked him out. Seeing her partner down for the count, Ziva went into ninja-assassin mode, taking down several guards before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony and Ziva were back at HQ hours later, they took the elevator to the squad room. As soon as they were in and in between floors, DiNozzo flipped the switch off, bringing the elevator to a grinding halt.

Ziva looked steadily into Tony's eyes as he rounded on her and snapped, "I can't believe you disobeyed a direct order not to engage!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Ziva snapped. "Go with them without a fight?"

"Yes!"

Ziva sighed. "Okay, look, maybe I was wrong for fighting those guards -"

"You think?"

The Israeli glared at Tony before finishing, "Tony, I know that I have issues, but you're pretty messed up, too."

"Hey!" Tony protested idignantly.

Ziva ignored him and continued, "Either way I found out I'm nothing without you."

"Oh, really?" DiNozzo's anger faded, to be replaced by his infamous grin. "And how did you find that out, hmm?"

He flipped on the elevator switch as Ziva searched for a response. Her shoulders slumped as she recalled a song that she'd heard on the radio. Knowing she was going to regret this, she sang softly:

 _" 'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"_

If possible, DiNozzo's grin became even wider. "Was that 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson?"

"Oh, shut up," Ziva mumbled as the elevator doors opened and she strode into the bullpen.

 _Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah_

"DiNozzo, David, get over here!" Gibbs barked from his desk as the two agents came into sight.

Exchanging glances, the two partners hurried over. "Yes, Boss?"

The team leader glared at them, then said, "I have to check in with Director Vance. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

As soon as Gibbs was safely out of eye- and earshot, the two agents lunged at each other, tussling on the ground. McGee whimpered, "I can't watch!" and ducked behind his desk. Abby, who had come up to deliver something to Gibbs, ducked down with the junior field agent, trying hard not to laugh.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs roared, reappearing at the stairwell. "Get up here!"

Quickly, Tony and Ziva disentangled themselves, and the senior field agent reluctantly went up to his boss, Ziva struggling not to feel any loss.

 _Cause we belong together now (yeah, yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

 _Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now, yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

 

 **Whew. Glad that's over. This was really fun to write, since it's one of my favorite songs. Anyway, please read and review.**

 **~~ Brambleshadow**


End file.
